<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Who's this guy?" by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289036">"Who's this guy?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thiam Shorts :) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Liam Dunbar, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, McCall Pack, Multi, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Liam have kept their relationship secret since they started dating, and it was all going well until an incredibly drunk Liam turns up and basically fucks everything up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thiam Shorts :) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Who's this guy?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It turns out more people than I expected are reading this.... Hope you enjoy 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo was worried. Sure, he would never let anyone know he was worried, but he was pretty sure half the supernaturals sat in the room with him could smell him reeking of anxiety. Not only was he still not entirely comfortable with being a part of the pack, but to top it off, the only reason he was, his anchor, wasn’t even here. Liam had decided to skip this week’s pack night to go out to some bar with Mason and Corey. Him and Liam had finally confessed their feelings and given into the sexual tension about five months ago and had been dating since, however in secret, Theo was still petrified that if the pack found out he would immediately be clubbed by Stiles, have his head then ripped off by Malia, and eventually put back in the ground. He couldn’t go back there. The only people they’d trusted with their secret had been Mason and Corey however, and after a quick interrogation courtesy of Mason, they seemed cool with it. He truly loved Liam, had felt drawn to him since he brought him back from hell, like he had a sense of duty to protect him. He realised his feelings during the fight against the Ghost Riders, and had fallen deeper for the young man each day.</p><p>“Theo? You alright?” His train of thought was cut off by Scott gazing at him anxiously, clearly smelling his tension from across the room where Malia lay in his arms as they watched the beginning credits begin to roll for the breakfast club. Malia scoffed and checked her nails, but Theo could tell that she could sense his feelings too.</p><p>“Yep, all good, sorry.” He muttered and looked down as Scott smiled a small smile in his direction. Stiles laughed at one of the inappropriate jokes and Lydia shook her head at him then kissed him gently on the cheek, while Malia whispered to Scott about how different stuff was back then, and Scott responded kindly, a love struck look in his eyes. Things were back to normal. Theo didn’t mind them displaying affection in front of him, he was used to it by now, but he felt slightly awkward third-wheeling. He wished Liam was here, and wished that he could be publicly affectionate with his boyfriend. But if that was the price to pay to date the cute angry wolf, then he was willing to pay it. He would be willing to pay any price to date Liam. He knew they couldn’t keep it a secret forever, seeing as Theo couldn’t see himself marrying anyone other than the beta, and he knew Liam felt the same. But for now, they were happy. The pack was relatively happy with having Theo there. This was the best things could be going.</p><p>They were just reaching the dance scene when the doorbell rang vigorously, multiple times, and they heard indistinct laughter coming from outside. Scott’s brow furrowed in confusion; they weren’t expecting anyone else tonight. Stiles heaved himself off his spot on the sofa beside Lydia and flung the door open to a shit faced Liam, hair ruffled and legs wobbling, his face contorted in a weird smile, being supported by a concerned Mason and Corey. Theo’s anxiety spiked, he launched himself off his chair, and he could see Scott with a similar expression doing the same.</p><p>“Wow.” Stiles laughed at Liam, “guess Peter and Derek’s elixir really did work then.” They had recently learnt that werewolves could indeed get drunk, by adding this weird concoction of herbs to their drinks, which Peter and Derek provided. Theo stepped towards Stiles eyes flashing, a low growl emitting from his throat as Stiles made fun of the poor stumbling wolf. Stiles raised his eyebrows at him, stepped back, and sat back besides his girlfriend, that was eyeing Theo curiously.</p><p>“He, well, he went a little bit strong on the alcohol let’s say.” Mason sighed, shaking his head at his best friend, who was briskly handed over to Theo as he went a weird shade of green.</p><p>“Hey Theooooo.” Liam slurred and put a hand to his mouth as he burped loud and low.</p><p>“Gross.” Theo whispered back at him fondly, but quickly pulled down his veil of pretence as Scott stared concerned at his beta.</p><p>“How much did he drink?” Scott asked Corey.</p><p>“A lot. Mason and I left him for 5 minutes to go to the bathroom, and when we came back, he’d downed five shots at least.” Corey explained as Malia bit her tongue trying not to laugh. Theo lay Liam down beside him and he started muttering to himself quietly, he heard something about wolves, and flashy eyes. He was having a hard time resisting how cute Liam was when drunk, when he wasn’t trying not to vomit. Lydia ran to the kitchen to fetch a bucket.</p><p>“So, what the hell do we do now?” Stiles asked as Liam puked for about the fifth time.</p><p>“No clue. I guess he just has to sleep it off.” Lydia suggested, and they pressed play again on the movie. However, they wouldn’t be watching it for very long, as Liam hauled himself out the spot besides Theo, who looked up hastily.</p><p>“Who’s this guy?” he mumbled, pointing at Theo. Stiles’ eyebrows raised at him, and Malia smirked at Theo, who looked offended but laughed nonetheless.</p><p>“Liam. That’s Theo. Remember?” Scott said gently and Liam turned to face the chimera.</p><p>“He’s hot... “ he whispered not so subtly and Theo was now struggling very hard to not burst out laughing. Stiles choked at the statement and Malia’s eyes widened in shock, while Lydia nodded, Theo guessed agreeing with Liam on that one, who wouldn’t? “I would kiss you but.... I have a boyfriend.” Liam slurred and bopped a startled Theo on the nose. He was trying so hard to keep his cool, but the young man was definitely not making Theo’s task any easier.</p><p>“You what?!” Stiles cried out and Lydia practically jumped in excitement.</p><p>“Liam, you never told us you had a boyfriend. What’s their name?” Scott prompted and a dopey smile appeared on the beta’s face as he pulled out his phone, Theo’s eyes widening and trying to shake his head at Liam, him obviously not taking the hint, and Malia and Scott clearly sensing Theo’s anxiety, but they shrugged it off as Liam dropped his phone for the second time in the last minute. Mason and Corey also looked distressed and glanced sideways at Theo.</p><p>“This is a beautiful picture of him, but he’s not wearing anything and you can’t see his face so maybe not.” Liam giggled hysterically, and then burped unattractively again. Theo went a bright shade of red, which thankfully seemed to go unnoticed, and Stiles stared at Liam incredulously as Mason put his head in his hands and groaned loudly. “Here’s one. I think his name is Leo or something?” he sighed and flipped his phone to show a selfie Theo had taken of Liam and him on his first date. Liam had favourited it. Theo smiled sappily then realised what Liam had just done. His eyes widened so much he thought they would pop and he blushed a crimson before grabbing Liam’s phone, and waiting for the inevitable outcome.
Stiles could barely function, and literally fell off the sofa, jaw wide open and rubbing his eyes as if he was hallucinating. Malia had instinctively pulled out her claws and was growling at the chimera. Scott seemed expressionless, he seemed to still be processing the information. And Lydia shook her head knowingly, Theo had the feeling she’d suspected for a while now.</p><p>“Isn’t he pretty?” Liam giggled and sat down beside Theo again. “You’re prettier though, I’ll break up with him for yo- “Liam was cut off by Theo’s hand covering his mouth as the rest of the pack stared at Theo.</p><p>“Haha, I have absolutely no idea what you’re on about Liam.” Theo chuckled awkwardly, not breaking eye contact with the wolf who was looking more and more confused by the second. He prayed that he could still control his heartbeat as well as he used to and slowly turned to face the pack.</p><p>“Theo, I know you’re lying.” Scott said lowly and Malia nodded her head in agreement, so Theo supposed that he wasn’t as good at controlling it as he had been. His throat went dry as he tried to muster up the courage to explain. God, it would be so much easier if Liam wasn’t rolling around on the floor impersonating a caterpillar. “Is he right?” Scott demanded, and locked the sweating chimera in an intense gaze, Stiles fuming beside him.</p><p>“Ok! Fine.” Theo raised his voice and got up, “Liam and I have been dating. For five months now.” He announced and felt his heart beat steady as Liam looked at him with a little smile on his mouth and his blue eyes sparkling. He swallowed and made himself continue. “We’re sorry we didn’t tell you earlier.” Stiles scoffed and Malia had to be held down by Scott, but Lydia looked a weird sort of happy, and Scott still hadn’t properly reacted. That was good Theo supposed.</p><p>“Theo was scared that if you found out you’d send him back to hell.” Liam whispered quietly from the floor and Theo let a tear roll down his face as he heard Liam’s voice break. Liam was used to Theo’s nightmares by now, and seeing him so traumatised every time broke Liam’s heart. To Theo’s astonishment, Scott strode across the room towards him and engulfed him in a warm hug. Theo cried silently as he hugged the man, he’d wronged so many times, the man he used to hug all the time when they were young. Liam let out an adorable little gasp and jumped up to hug the both of them too, before Mason sighed and pulled him back onto the sofa.</p><p>“Theo. You know we’d never send you back there.” Scott said gently as they broke apart, and even Stiles and Malia nodded grudgingly to that, they seemed a lot less upset now. “You mean far too much to Liam for us to do that. And even if you weren’t dating him, we couldn’t do that now. Yes, you’ve made mistakes in the past, and we will never forget those, but you truly have changed. I trust you now, and I trust that you’ll take good care of Liam. You already have.” Scott finished and a wide smile broke out on Theo’s face, one that usually only Liam got to see. An immensely heavy weight flew off his chest and Lydia patted him on the arm as even Malia smiled reluctantly at him.</p><p>“If you break his heart, I will personally kill you though.” Stiles threatened, but it didn’t have that edge to it that it used to, and Theo knew his was just joking. Hopefully. Lydia shook her head at her boyfriend and Scott laughed but seemed to agree with Stiles’ statement.</p><p>“I could never. Not after everything he’s been through.” Theo smiled at the young man who reached in to kiss him, and Theo honestly felt like flying every time they touched. The moment was ruined promptly as Liam gagged again and Corey had to shove the bucket under him as he puked again.</p><p>“That bad of a kisser are you Raeken?” Stiles suggested pointedly and Theo rolled his eyes at him.</p><p>“Fuck off Stiles.” He responded and they seemed to be back to normal. Except for the fact that Theo was as happy as he’d ever imagined in his wildest dreams. He never thought he would ever be happy since the Dread Doctors took him in, never feel this calm and content. He tried not to smile like a sap, and Lydia pressed play on the breakfast club, just to be interrupted by Liam once again.</p><p>“Ahhhhhh!” he shrieked and Scott, Stiles and Theo all snapped their heads round anxiously. “My eyes were flashing!” he yelled and jumped into a sniggering Theo’s arms, bridal style.</p><p>“Very scary Li.” Theo whispered gently, sat down with him on his chest, and brushed Liam’s hair out his eyes. “Now pay attention to the movie baby wolf.” He leant forward and kissed him on his forehead. Lydia rested her head on Stiles’ lap and Malia leaned in to kiss Scott passionately. Things were indeed back to normal, Scott and Malia were making out again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always welcome and appreciated 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>